A Different Kind of Heat
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: A little bit of sweat rolls down my temple because it is just way to freaking hot. Dasey. Los Angeles AU. Casey's POV.


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it. I'm not making money off of it, and I only own the plot line because I'm creative like that. :P

**Warning:** Foul language, adult themes, adult situations

**Author's Note: **This is my third Dasey fic. I hope you all like it. Also, this fic takes place in the universe that I created where Casey and Derek both decide to go to UCLA instead of the college they had decided on.

**---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---**

Los Angeles is hot this time of year. Burning, scorching, and just generally on fire. It's mid-August and I'm laying out by the community center's pool, my room-mate Haley is sprawled out on a deck chair next to me snoring. After graduation, I looked over my college options. I wanted to get away from home, to a place far from it. So, the very hot, humid, smoggy LA was a perfect choice. Not to mention the fantastic performance arts program UCLA has to offer along with their creative writing classes. It was ideal. So, that's what I picked. And I moved out here as soon as physically possible. With grades like mine, I road in on an academic scholarship, and surprisingly, so did Derek.

I was shocked too. Trust me. Anyways, he doesn't live to far from me. He's in the dorms on campus, where I'm living in a condo with Haley O'Donnell. She's an amazing dancer and novelist. The only difference is that she's lived in California all her life. She shifts a bit next to me, and mumbles a soft question in her half-awake state.

"No," I respond softly, shifting my sunglasses up my nose. "You're not burning, Haley."

"Thanks," she smacks her lips and rolls over onto her stomach, her red hair slipping out of the loose ponytail she'd done it up in before they'd arrived.

"Not a problem," I flick my own hair out of my face and turn my attention back to people watching and soaking up and heat of the bright sun that's hanging above us.

People watching has to be my new favorite thing to do. Haley likes to take credit for getting me hooked, but I have to say I'm just naturally talented at picking up on what people are doing. Some of Haley's other friends are here with us, but they're all in the water, splashing around. That's what's cool about the Irish-California-girl next to me… She's just so chill. She likes to say that I've gotten down to a nice cool since I've moved in, but I still tend to get all fired up. Mostly when Derek calls or shows up randomly at our place.

It's like he doesn't have a life. When I know that he's doing great already. Parties, girls, drinking, girls, hanging with the guys, _girls_… Did I mention all the girls? He's gone completely crazy lately, I _swear_. Like, if he's not with some blonde bimbo, he's out drinking his brains out. Something's wrong. Definitely wrong. I've just got to figure it out. And when did I start getting all light headed when I thought about Derek?

Shaking my head, I tuck a stray hair behind my ear. I'm so chalking that up to the heat. It's just too _hot_ that's all. I don't _like_ Derek. Or find him… interesting or anything. And it's not like I'm worried about the whole "step-brother equals real brother" thing. Totally _not_ a big deal.

"You look hot," I do believe my entire being just tensed up. Letting out a shaking breath, I look up, squinting at the unforgiving sun that's shinning over his shoulder, and I grimace at the smirk he's wearing.

"I feel hot," I bite out, shifting into a more comfortable position in the chair so that the sun hides behind his hair.

But damn it… Now it looks like he has a halo of perfection around him. And his shirt is off, and how come I never reacted this way when I was back in Canada? Because there's this heat of a different kind making it's way to my core, and I'm not saying it doesn't feel great, but honestly? I don't want to be feeling it. He grins a bit and drags his hand through his crazy brown hair before full out smiling.

"Weird isn't it?" He asks and I raise an eyebrow in question. "Not living in the same place anymore. It's weird. I keep expecting to wake up and have to fight over the shower."

"Oh," I roll my eyes and glance over at Haley as she shifts over onto her back again. "I still have to do that."

"Do you think you'll ever _not_ have to?" Derek chortles and I give him a blank look.

"Of course," I respond easily and shrug. "Spring break. We're going to Mexico apparently. Haley's paying."

"Spring break is a long ways away, Case," Something's different in his eyes. They look kinda… far off. Like he's remembering something.

"Yeah, but we're going to Baja," I shrug again and the sun is really starting to pick up on the heat factor. I think my shoulders are starting to burn.

"You're turning pink," And as true and innocent as that statement was, my cheeks flushed a deep red as Derek's smoldering gaze ran along my skin. I didn't really need anymore heat, thanks. My skin tingles a bit in apprehension, and I shift uncomfortably.

"You got sunscreen I can use?" I ask, and he flashes me a smirk that sends a little wave of uneasy heat through me.

"Yeah," He walks over to his chair, not far from mine, and then back with his towel and his sun block. "Scoot forward."

"What?"

"Just do it," He says and I'm a little stunned but my body is moving of it's own accord.

He swings his leg around to the other side of the seat, and settles down before grabbing my hips and pulling me back to him. I'm a tense as all fucking hell, and yes I think I disserve to curse and little right there. A little bit of sweat rolls down my temple because it is just way to fucking _hot_. And now my back it pressed to his bare chest, and my heart just skipped a bit. This is all wrong. I can't like Derek. And he can't like me. I hiss as cool liquid hits my shoulder, and he mutters a quick sorry before working it into my skin with his hands.

Suddenly, I'm a lot less tense. A lot less rigid. More… compliant. More chill, as Haley would say if she was awake. He moves my hair out of the way as his hands, oh, his magic, magic hands, work the kinks out of my back while he rubs the sunscreen in. I can feel him smirk as a small moan of appreciation passes through my lips, and _damn_ it's hot. I'm pretty much laying against him now as his hands keep working the sore muscle in my back and down my arms. Sighing contently, I let my head rest back against his shoulder and his chuckle vibrates and unfurls in down my spine.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"That would be an understatement," My voice comes out husky and sated, and I feel him tense a little beneath me. "You're very talented with your hands, Der."

And that sounded way worse than it sounded in my head… "I've been told." He chuckles again, and my face breaks out into another deep blush. Sitting up, I suddenly feel a little cold as a breeze comes sliding through. My eyes are a little wide in panic, because I was just _flirting_ with Derek. And he was being nice, and _flirting _with me. Sliding from my seat, I rush forward, heading for the deep end of the pool. I'm so close, when a hand grabs my wrist and twists me around.

"Casey," His eyes are a molten pool of want and confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I snap out, and he pulls me a bit closer, giving me one of those looks he normally does when we're about to fight. "I just want to go for a swim is all. It's hot. I'm hot. I need to cool off."

"Oh," He lets me go and I sigh in relief as I turn away and drive into the refreshing goodness that is the pool.

Coming up for air after a few seconds, I look to where Derek should be standing, and instead get pulled back under. Squealing a bit, I push away the attacker before swimming to the edge of the pool. Hauling myself out, the water sloshing around me and cascading down my body, I get caught by the ankle. I twist around to find Derek holding tight, his hair slicked back with water, and a smirk lightening his features.

"Thought you wanted to go for a swim," It's not a question. More of a statement. My chest is heaving a little in excitement because of the look in his eyes. Grinning, I let myself get pulled back into the cool water, my feet barely touching the ground.

"Didn't know who dunked me," His eyes go wide for a second before I push him down underneath the surface by the shoulders.

Then, I'm swimming away as fast as I can because I know he's gonna be on me in a flash. Sure enough, there he is, pulling me to him by the forearm, and suddenly my body collides with his, chest to chest. I'm smiling like a fool, and there's this little gleam of knowledge in his eyes, like he knows something I don't. Soon, every part of our bodies are touching except out lips. My forehead is wresting on his and our thighs are rubbing against each others as one of his legs slips between mine. And now it's hot again. Like the water is boiling around us or something because it's getting hard to breath—

"Would you just kiss me already and get it over with?" I hiss out, and he chuckles. "Derek, I'm dying here."

"Now you know," He smirks before pressing his lips to mine, and fireworks go off in my head until I'm nothing but mush in his arms. His lips work against mine as he backs me up to the wall of the pool, where he pins me and let's his hands walk all over my skin. There's a steady fire burning in my belly and I arch into him as he nips at my lower lip.

"Der-_ek_," I moan, and he groans in response, pulling me tighter. As his lips make a hot trail across my jaw and down my neck I know that I'm going to learn to love this kind of heat.

**---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---Dasey---**

**Review please! Much Love,**

**~TaRa**


End file.
